


Christmas Tree Tent

by mistyzeo



Series: Holiday Ficlets 2010 [6]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <a href="http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://lazy-daze.livejournal.com/"><b>lazy_daze</b></a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Tree Tent

For once in his life, Jared is going to miss working at the Christmas Tree Tent his uncle runs. He's worked there four years in a row, just to make money over winter break, and now that Christmas is over he's thrilled to be done with all the customers and the trees, his uncle's weird commercial demands and the too-tall SUVs, but he's going to miss it anyway. He suspects it's because of Jensen.

Jensen, who was there on the first day, offering his hand to shake and introducing himself as "the new tree slave." He owed Jared's uncle a favor after his uncle fixed Jensen's car and wouldn't take a penny for it, not since Jensen's as poor as a grad student can ever be. He's tall and lean with killer green eyes and the sexiest unconscious smile, and for a month and a half Jared has wanted to tear off all his winter layers and get his hands on the skin underneath. Jensen has freckles across his cheekbones that have faded in the winter, but Jared would put money on their sublime existence in the summertime. He wonders if they'd show up elsewhere on his body, too.

Jensen's in the office when Jared arrives on the morning after Christmas Day, looking pink-cheeked and wholesome and making Jared feel very slightly guilty about all the vivid fantasizing he was doing on the drive over.

"Morning!" he says, offering Jared a cup of coffee. He's wearing a navy blue waffle-weave Henley that stretches snugly across his chest and arms, and is unbuttoned at the throat. Jared pushes down the absurd urge to lick his collarbones and accepts the coffee like a normal human being.

They exchange pleasantries about Christmas day, and then Jared's uncle turns up to start them at their tasks of feeding all the extra Christmas trees into the mulcher. Jensen slips on his coat and Jared ties his scarf around his neck, and they head out together in the cold.

"Shame to see it all go," Jensen says as they tackle their first tree, Jensen holding it up while Jared loosens the stand.

"I thought you hated Christmas," Jared says, nearly getting a mouthful of pine needles.

"No, I hate the consumerism and false cheer that Christmas represents."

"Ah." Jared straightens up and lifts the tree, and he imagines he can see Jensen's muscles flexing through his winter coat as Jensen moves to balance the weight. "That Christmas tree you took home says otherwise."

Jensen huffs a laugh, switching hands and leading them over to the mulcher. "You got me there." He pauses, allowing for the grinding roar as the tree goes in. When it's quiet again he says, "I uh, I have a weakness for Christmas lights."

Jared narrows his eyes. "Wait. You hate Christmas, but not only did you agree to work at a Christmas tree tent, you took home a tree just so you could decorate for Christmas."

Jensen's blushing now, delightfully, and the freckles stand out against the pink flush of his cheeks. "Well, when you put it that way." As Jared crouches to pick up the next tree, he says, "Well, in my defense, it looks fucking awesome."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Jared laughs.

"Come over and I'll show you," Jensen says, brilliant with defiance, defending his Charlie Brown tree, and then he bites his lower lip. "And uh, if you want, you can stick around and help me get rid of the leftovers my mom foisted on me."

Jared almost misses the invitation to the roar of the mulcher, but Jensen's still blushing when the tree's met its demise. "Wait, what?"

"Come over for a totally delicious mom-cooked dinner?"

"I can't tell if you're asking me out." Actually, he can't quite believe his good fortune.

"Jesus, Jared," Jensen gripes. "Make this fucking difficult. Come look at my stupid tree and make out with me."

"Oh," Jared says, grinning, "I can do that."

  


(*)  
/\  
/ *\  
/ * \  
/ * *\  
/*___\  
|_|


End file.
